We're not monsters, we're SOLDIER
by Jewel08
Summary: Zack was definitely not what you'd call a typical guy; after all, he doesn't know anyone else who remembers a past life! But this time, he's gonna save them all; Zack wasn't going to fail those he called his family. Not again.


**AN: I've finally posted one of my Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII crossovers, just not the one I thought I would. This is a new idea I had, and I just couldn't resist. You know, I actually wrote it down while I was eating in a restaurant. My muse is so strange.**

 **This story will have some similarities to 'I Want to Live', since I'm writing both of 'em, but it will be different. I think I would get bored writing the same thing over and over again, not to mention how you guys would react!**

 **Pretty please give me reviews to make me happy!**

Chapter One

Zack snickered quietly to himself as he listened to Angeal and Genesis argue; they did it all the time since their personalities were so different, but their friendship never suffered for it. The young Second Class could think of two good friends of his that could've really used that example. (Zack'd never said anything out of respect for them, but he had never figured out how they'd ended up married; their personalities were just too different to work out romantically in the long term.)

And then there was Sephiroth. Zack's violet-blue eyes, so different from the emerald green he used to see in the mirror every day, traveled over to the Silver General, who was leaning against the wall trying not to smile.

"Genesis, you don't need to press Zack for answers, you don't even know what happened-," Angeal said.

Angeal Hewley had quickly had quickly become more of a father than just a mentor, Zack mused. Zack trusted him completely, knowing that there probably wasn't a better man in this whole Goddess-blasted company. Angeal was honest and honorable, a good man because he simply _was_ , even being a Commander of SOLDIER.

"Angeal, that wasn't any sort of Materia I've ever seen," Genesis insisted, "and somehow your Puppy caused it." (Zack pouted a bit at the nickname; Sirius had acted more immature than him! He was just acting that the young kid he never got the chance to be before.)

Genesis was...trickier. Arrogant, a little bit vain, a little too thirsty to prove himself as good as Sephiroth, but still kind in his own way, frighteningly smart, and completely loyal to those he called his own. Zack hadn't gotten along with the Crimson Commander at first, but in this life he was well-known to be able to make friends with anyone, apart from creeps like Hojo and Hollander. (Though it was more likely that Genesis got so irritated by Zack that he gave in just to get the Puppy to shut up.)

"Genesis," Sephiroth interjected smoothly. "Perhaps you should ask Zackary yourself. _Politely_."

Sephiroth, Zack had long since decided, was very similar to how he once was. Both orphans, both more easily manipulated than they'd ever admit to even themselves, both desperate for parental affection that they never received (at least not for long), and both isolated from their peers for differences that they had no control over. No matter how much they tried, Angeal and Genesis couldn't completely understand their friend. That's why Zack planned on befriending the silver-haired man. (There was always that thought, in the back of his mind, that if he had had someone to talk to that _really_ understood what he was going through, he might not have turned out to be such a _wreck_ after the war. And Zack could see that all it would take for Sephiroth to snap would be one wrong move. One wrong move that Angeal or Genesis might accidentally set off because _they didn't quite understand what Sephiroth had gone through, or what could make him fall._ )

Huffing, the Crimson Commander turned to the young Second Class, who grinned widely. "So what was it that happened, Fair?"

"Don't know," Zack said cheerfully. And that was actually the truth; he didn't work with Materia often since it reminded him so much of the Magic he had once had, so he hadn't known that the glowing orbs would react like that upon contact with him. Of course, Genesis was not at all pleased with that answer, but he nodded in acceptance; sometimes there simply was no answer, even from the one that caused the situation. Besides, Angeal would not be happy if his childhood friend kept demanding Zack to tell him what happened. "Kinda interesting, though." And that was true as well. Maybe that would happen with other Materia he came in contact with?

Angeal chuckled quietly, coming up beside his student and grasping his shoulder. "From what I heard, it definitely was. Now come on, you need to get back to your training."

Zack gave a pout, thrilled to be working with Angeal some more even if he pretended otherwise. "Aww 'Geal! Couldn't I get a day off...?"

* * *

"You little...! Come back here and I might be more lenient!" Genesis roared. Zack just stuck out his tongue and laughed, sprinting as fast as he could away from the enraged Crimson Commander.

Everyone in Shinra knew that Genesis was vain. And the one thing no one, not even Sephiroth, dared to do was mess with the redhead's hair. The few times it happened, Genesis was quick to barbeque the poor sap dumb enough to try.

Honestly, Zack hadn't been _aiming_ the prank for Genesis; it was actually meant for Angeal and Sephiroth. (Surprisingly, the Silver General had a fondness for pranks and causing mischief. If Zack did it right, sometimes Sephiroth would get into prank wars with him as they tried to out-do each other.) The redhead had just gotten in the wrong place at the wrong time and now his hair was a thousand different colors and styled like a mohawk.

Angeal and Sephiroth could only stare as the Puppy gave the Crimson Commander the runaround in the Shinra building. That day would forever go down in the history books as "The Great Chase".

Genesis never did catch Zack.

* * *

Zack curled up against Angeal and Genesis, fast asleep from all the training he'd been doing lately. Angeal carded his fingers through his student's thick, spiky hair, eyes soft as he looked fondly at the young teen. With how hyperactive and mischievous Zack was, it was easy to forget that he was still so young. It was only when he was asleep or relaxed that the fact hit Angeal like a slap in the face.

"I have to admit, you do pick good students, Angeal."

Angeal smiled. "Thank you, Genesis. Though I'm surprised that you've gotten as fond of him as you have."

Genesis let out an inelegant snort. "Fair grows on you, even if you're dead-set on disliking him. There's just something about him... it's quite fascinating. I think Sephiroth cares for him too; if Fair could do the same to Hojo or Hollander, then I'd be really impressed."

Angeal shuddered. "Don't even joke about that!"

* * *

Sephiroth was just amazing to watch in action, Zack thought. All deadly grace and power, eyes shining with the thrill of matching his strength against his opponents', Masamune singing as it sliced through the air. While Zack was definitely straight, he could admit that Sephiroth was one amazing-looking guy. It was little wonder why almost all of the female population (and quite a few men) were in love with him.

It was rare that Sephiroth took a hand in the Second Class's training, but Angeal was stuck with Hollander for the morning while Genesis was off on a mission. Even Tseng was busy! That left Sephiroth, who simply took Zack to the VR Room and told him that they'd be sparring together. Of course Zack didn't complain!

"Woah.."

Sephiroth raised a single silver brow and smirked slightly. "Were you even paying attention, Zackary?"

Zack flushed. "'Course I was! But you are just amazing with the sword, Seph; sometimes I wonder if anyone would be able to match you."

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise things would get very boring." Zack laughed at Sephiroth's quip and raised his sword. The two rushed each other, the sound of clashing metal filling the training room.

* * *

Nightmares, Zack had long since learned, were the _worst_. He was starting to think that he'd never be rid of them. Why couldn't his mistakes and memories be left behind, in the past?

Zack panted harshly, hoping that he hadn't been screaming. He didn't want Angeal to not get his own rest; Minerva knows that his mentor's nightmares could be worse than Zack's own. His hair was matted and damp with sweat, chest heaving as he pulled in great gasps of air. The Second Class sighed shakily, quietly slipping from under the sheets. He knew that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight.

Instead, Zack settled on the edge of the window, looking out at Midgar. Soft green light edged his face, highlighting the tired curve of his eyes and the downward tilt of his mouth. An arm was slung around the one leg he'd pulled up to his chest.

 _"All that awaits you is a somber morrow/ No matter where the winds may blow.."_

Zack gasped, turning to see who had been able to enter his room without him hearing it. Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"LOVELESS, Act III," Zack murmured. "And isn't it sad I already know that?"

Genesis only smirked, coming to sit beside the Puppy. "Angeal still asleep?" Zack asked tiredly.

"Yes, Puppy. Your nightmare didn't wake him up."

"Good..."

The pair was silent from that point on, Genesis staying with Zack until the sun started to rise. And when the sky burst with colors of red and gold, Zack couldn't but think of his first mother, with hair the color of fire and a spirit to match. "Mum would've liked you, Genesis..." he whispered.

The Crimson Commander gave the youth a surprised look but just nodded.

* * *

"Zackary, can't this wait until later?" Sephiroth asked exasperatedly. Zack grinned from his spot on the mighty Silver General's desk, shaking his head as his wild spikes nearly poked him in the eye.

"No can do, Seph!" the black-haired SOLDIER exclaimed. "You need a break, and since Genesis and 'Geal aren't here, I'm gonna do it for them!"

Then, without waiting for his superior officer's response, Zack leapt off the desk, scattering piles of paperwork every which way, and tugged Sephiroth to his feet. Then the Puppy ran out the door, pulling the Silver General along.

"There's this really good restaurant down in the Slums, Seph, and I think you'll really like it! Me an' Reno-"

Regaining his composure, Sephiroth only let out a small, fond sigh of his friend's student. He didn't think there was anyone else on Gaia like Zackary Fair, and somehow... that might be exactly what the Planet needs. So the Puppy continued to chatter at Sephiroth at one hundred miles an hour about everything and anything under the sun, glad that he was distracting Sephiroth from the weight of all his responsibilities even for so short a time.

Little did Zack or Sephiroth know that soon, darkness in the form of a Calamity would descend upon the Planet.

 _~"Bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths...we'll do as history demands...and stop you every single time."~_

 **And I finally figured out the line feature! But I don't know how much I like it, so I might go back to my old method of separating paragraphs.**

 **I hope everyone had a merry Christmas, and to those who don't celebrate it, then I wish you all a happy holidays.**


End file.
